ultimate_arsenalfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Manufactures
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Standard Companies Standard companies use stock ammunition CLOK: CLOK made handguns and a SMG. 'Nuff said CORE: CORE is a company who made the guns that started with a "C" on it. they made a prototype chaos assault rifle made from other CORE weapons Jacolyte Corporation (J. Corp): J. Corp created the guns that started with a "J" on it. Also they made the MPJ SMG and the J. Corp Prototype sniper rifle. SILVR: SILVR Created the weapons that starts with an "S" on it. They made the S200 Nightmare, an 8 function weapon with a mini-nuke. RAZ Blades: They created bladed melee weapons with RAZ at the start. Special Companies Companies use their own Ammunition ''' EL3MANTAL: Founded by Edward Dealen, they use elemental bullets. The Elements are Fire, Shokk, Icy (Cryo), Fullmetal, Corrosion, Explosive, Poison-X, Rainbow, Toxicity, Anarchy, Radiation, Sakura, Air, Leech, and Light (EL3MANTAL Element chart). EL3MANTAL also made grenades, and super-advanced weapons called hi-Tek. Hi-Tek had special abilities from their El3mantal counterparts, like shooting elemental lasers, homing darts, explosive balls of elemental liquid, etc. ANd if that's not to get the edge of your seat, there's EL3MANTAL-S: The advanced Elemental weapons. Some of their EL3 weapons look standard except the lights representing the elements they use. The Hi-Tek weapons are a bit odd, but they all have special flaps on them *cough*E-Tech*cough*, and EL3-S had elemental exhausts on them. EL3MANTAL has also made element-specific weapons, like the Permafrosty pistol that shoots Ice bullets, and the Stormbreaker SMG that shoots shock bullets. KAOZ: Associated by the Chaos Family, KAOZ used special crystal bullets that seeks, pierce, sticks or straight shoot their targets. They made a few weapons and a melee weapon. Their weapons are partly Chaos Crystal coated, or have chaos crystal parts on it. MAX TECH: Founded by Maxwell Rodriguez, later runned by his 19 year old daughter, Maxine. Max Tech uses Osmium (Os) Bullets, and it has high damage than the stock ammunition. Their weapons had engravings on it, and have unique parts on it. The only MT weapons doesn't have that is the Mark-III Grenade launcher, the Holocaust RPG, Maxine's Twilight Zone, and the K-XX M Sniper rifle. DISHIXIE:''' Founded by unknown, Dishixie's ammunition is unique, due to the glowing bullets that shoots out. Their bullets are unknown, the bullets have different colours (Pistols/Machine Pistols= Purple, SMGs=Orange, Shotguns=Pearl Blue/green, ARs=Green, SRs=Yellow, Plasma=Cyan, and MGs/LMGs=Pinkish red) and their magazine are like metal bottles. Their weapons have the weirdest designs, and have pearlescent colours to make it alien-like. Ancient Aliens Guy confirmed. Trivia: -The EL3MANTAL Plasma weapon names are Japanese, like the Tatsumaki-16 (Tornado), Kyu Sen Ijo (IT's OVER 9000!!! (DBZ reference)), and the Rerugan (Railgun). -Dishixie is made in a mashup in words: "Di" like in Dihydrogen monoxide (H2O), and Shi xie which means bloodlust in Chinese. -Jacolyte was going to be clones of Jacob in T1R but scrapped in concept development. -The KAOZ weapons were based off The Needler from Halo due to the Needler shoots needles that seeks to their target... and combine them together for explosive damage. -EL3MANTAL is based off Borderlands' Maliwan due to its similarities but EL3 had more elements.